Lift Me In Your Arms
by WWEortonWWE
Summary: When Christy first comes, she meets Victoria's cousin Dave Batista and she likes him. When Dave realizes something, will it be too late. bad summary, a lot better then it sounds. (One-Shot)


LIFT ME IN YOUR ARMS INTRO

CHRISTY HEMME HAS LIKED DAVE SINCE THE FIRST DAY SHE ENTERED THE WWE. SHE'S BECOMES FRIENDS WITH DAVE'S COUSIN VIC (VICTORIA). GENE SNITSKY STALKS CHRISTY. DAVE IS BEST FRIENDS WITH RANDY OUTSIDE OF WRESTLING. THOSE ARE JUST THE BASICS. BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN. DAVE HAS A LITTLE SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED TO HIM. WHAT WILL THAT DO WITH HIM AND CHRISTY?)

Lift Me In Your Arms

Chapter 1 (ONE-SHOT)

Dave walked in the arena lunchroom. "Oh my god look at him, he's so cute." Vic approached the new diva, Christy Hemme. "Hi there, it's Christy isn't it?" "Yeah, nice to meet you Victoria." "You too." "Um, can I ask you a question?" "Yeah?" "Who is that really hot guy over there?" "Oh, that's Dave. He's my cousin." "Oh." "Why, do you like him or something?" "No." Christy rapidly answered. "Oh yes you do." "…Okay fine, please don't tell him." "Oh I'm sorry." "No it's okay, you don't bother me. You seem a lot better then the other one's." "Thanks." "No problem." "Please don't tell him." "Don't worry I won't. Usually girls being obvious tell him." "Oh, I plan on not being obvious." "Good plan."

Dave was talking to his friend Randy when he glanced over at Christy and Victoria. He waved to his cousin. "Hey Randy, hey Randy do you know who the red head is over there by my cousin?" "Oh yeah, that's Christy the diva search winner." "Oh I see." "Why?" "Oh nothing, it's just that I've never seen her around here before." "Alright…so are you going to the new club tonight? I thought it was pretty cool that wrestling came up _here _this week when that new club was opening." "Yeah, I'm totally with you." "Awesome." They both got up and headed for the door. While they were walking out, a big monstrous figure entered the room. He went by the name of Gene Snitsky. He was a big strong man who nobody wanted to mess with. Except for the other big guys like Dave, Hunter, Kane, and Randy because _he _was crazy and brave at the same time. Gene was also known for picking on women. He was stalking Lita around for a while, but that was just to get to Kane.

Christy took a glance up form her food tray and suddenly met eye to eye with the large figure. A jolt of fear struck through her whole body. Gene for some reason wanted to smile at her in the sweetest way. But could only smile that well-known evil smile. "Um Vic, who the hell is that guy?" "Oh…that's Gene Snitsky. Here's a tip, run the other way as fast as you can when he starts to approach you. Because trust me, the results probably won't be that great for you." "Okay…" Christy hesitantly agreed.

Christy was later on walking down the hall to the women's locker room when she bumped in Randy Orton. "Oh sorry." "Its okay Christy, it was my fault." "No, it was mine." They both just sort of laughed. They were walking their separate ways when Randy stopped. "Hey Christy." "Yeah?" "There's this new club opening up tonight just down the street. My friend Dave and I are going. If you want to convince Vic, why don't you go with us?" "Sure, sounds like a great idea. We'll be there." "Great, see you later then." "Bye." Christy continued walking, as did Randy.

Christy was nearing the locker room when she was Gene at the soda machine. "Great, they had to put the soda machine by the damn locker room." Gene noticed her and smiled. She figured she could just walk by and into the locker room without having to talk to him. She continued walking and ended up aligned with him. "Hi Christy." She made a quick pause and go and blurted out a small hello. "Hey Christy?" she paused and turned around very nervously. "Yeah?" "I think that you're very pretty." "Oh…thanks." He smiled and Christy entered the room. She sat down on the bench and took a deep breath. Stacy noticed her walk in and approached her. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I think so." "What happened?" "Um, that big Gene Snitsky guy approached me and said I was pretty." "Oh no." "What?" "Well it's just that, well he's just scary is all." "I know, Vic told me about him…So Stace, are you checking out the new club tonight?" "Yeah it looks like fun." "Oh, cool."

Randy walked into his locker room and noticed Dave sitting on the couch. "Dave, you alright?" "No, I just got a call from Kelly." "Your girlfriend?" "Not anymore, she felt that we should go our separate ways." "Oh, I'm sorry man." "I'll be fine, but to tell you the truth…I think she was seeing someone else." "Oh man." "I know, I think it was my career." "Well, you'll be fine you're tough. Hey who knows? You might just find someone else at that new club tonight." "Yeah, maybe." Randy began to think in his head about when he asked Christy to come. Maybe they would meet and become a couple or something.

Later on, Randy and Dave were going to meet Victoria and Christy outside of the arena. They approached them; Christy was wearing a really sexy red dress, Dave sort of paused. Victoria looked at him with concern. "Hey Dave are you okay?" Randy cut it. "No, Kelly just broke up with him." "Kelly, who's Kelly?" "That's my girlfriend Vic, we've been going out for eight months." "Well, I never knew about her." "That bad hah?" "Oh, let's just go dancing. I'm sure you'll have a great time at this new club Dave." "I hope so." They all got in their vehicles and drove to the club.

They all entered with no problem and started dancing. Randy saw Stacy and just started dancing with her. Victoria found a really cute guy and started dancing with him. Dave and Christy were sort left alone in silence. Christy just kind of nervously smiled at him. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend." "Oh, I'll be fine…hey, would you like to dance?" "Sure, I'd love to." They walked on the dance floor and started having a good time. Randy looked over at them and smiled at how cute they looked. Victoria was doing the same thing. Soon after that moment, Randy and Victoria made eye contact. They both just winked at each other both knowing that a plan was coming up.

The night was getting late and everyone was getting ready to leave. While Christy was leaving, Gene walked up to her. "Hello again Christy." "Oh, hey there." Christy faked a smile. "How are you?" "I'm great how about you?" "I'm doing good I guess." Dave, Randy, and Victoria all walked out. "Um, I just wanted to say that I noticed you dancing inside. I think you are a really sexy dancer." "Thank, I think." Christy stepped behind Christy and put his hand on her waist. She quickly looked at him scared. He kissed heron the forehead. "Honey, it's time to go. It's getting late." Christy smiled in relief knowing his plan. "Okay babe, let's go." They all walked away. Gene just stood there in anger. "Dave Batista is mine." He angrily walked away.

They all arrived at the hotel. Randy and Victoria individually walked to their rooms. Dave was walking Christy to her room to make sure she was safe. They stepped in front of her door and they made eye contact. "Thanks for the help tonight, that Gene guy really creeps me out." "No problem, so I guess I'll see you around?" "Yep." Christy stepped up and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight David." She smiled and entered her room. His cheeks turned really red and he walked over to Randy's room.

He knocked on the door and Randy answered. "Oh, hey Dave what's up?" "…She called me David." Dave said in a dreamy voice. "What? Come in man." "She called me David, Christy called me David. It's never sounded to good to my ears." "Um dude, I think you need some sleep." "No Randy, I think I need Christy. I mean she's the only women to call me David and actually make it sound good." "Alright man."

Meanwhile, Christy grabbed the phone to call Victoria. "Hello?" "Hey Vic, it's Christy." "Oh, hey." "Okay here it is, I'm completely crazy about David." "Whoa wait, did you just call him David?" "Yeah, why?" "Well usually he tells a person not to call him David. He hates being called that." "Well, I called him that when he said god bye to me and didn't say anything. He just smiled at me." "He did?" "Positive, no sign of anger." "Wow, um Christy. I think he might really like you." "Really?" "Yeah." "I hope he does. You know there's just something about him that says he's the type of guy that will lift you in his arms." "Yeah, probably."

It was the next day and everyone was at the airport. They were all waiting in their flight section when Gene was watching Christy. Christy was talking to Dave, and his nervousness seemed to be making him having trouble talking to her. "Hey David, I'll be back in second, I have to go to the bathroom." "Alright." Christy got up to go when Gene followed her.

Christy walked out of the bathroom when Gene pulled her aside. "Hello Christy!" he covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. There happen to be nobody there when he pulled her away. He made sure she acted natural when he pulled her to his truck in the parking lot. He pushed her in, then drove to he unknown place.

It had been a few minutes too long. Randy was listening to his headphones when he noticed Christy had been gone for a while. "Hey guys, hasn't Christy been gone long enough?" Dave started to notice. "You know, you're right. She's been gone for like fifteen minutes." "I wonder where she went." They all waited but there was no sign of her.

2 DAYS LATER 

Dave was at his house watching television. But he just couldn't seem to concentrate. He couldn't stop thinking about Christy. He kept wondering where she was. He didn't even know if she was alive. The fact of the matter is, he had to do something fast. At that moment, the phone rang startling him. He got up to answer it and was shocked to find out who it was. "What do you want Snitsky?" "I want a piece of you. I did want Christy, but by now. You can probably tell that I have her." "You let her go you son of a bitch. I swear to god I will tear you apart." "No, not yet big man. If you do anything to jeopardize this little fun I'm having, then Christy will be mine forever. You see I have this friend of mine who can legally marry us and make me Christy together forever. Oh, and there's nothing you can do about it." Dave's yelling back at Gene was cut off by Gene instantly hanging up the phone. Dave stood there in silence for a few minutes with so much going through his mind.

Christy was tied up to a bed with lit candles everywhere around her. Classical music was playing as a rosy smell was lingering in the air from all the roses that were lying around her. She was trying to shake loose, but wasn't getting any luck. She started to scream and cry. She became very scared by the sudden entering of the recognizable shadow that entered the room. Gene stood there smiling at her beauty. "What do you want from me?" "You Christy, I want us to have a life together. To be in a nice happy home with children running in the yard." "Dream on Gene." "Oh no, this one bound to come true. You see you're at an abandoned warehouse really close to the arena that's holding the next RAW. I'm going to challenge your beloved David to a match. But not just any kind of match. A steel cage hell in a cell match." "What? No!" Gene started to laugh but suddenly stopped. "I will have you outside the arena with me in which I will address David. If he accepts my match, it's on and you'll be free. But once I'm done with him, you'll want nothing to do with him. But, if he doesn't accept my match. I'll take you to the nearby chapel in which my friend will legally marry us." "Wow, you have friends?" Christy retorted sarcastically. "Shut up!" She instantly quieted down and fell back on the bed. He then walked out of the door to go take care of some more business.

Dave grabbed the phone and called Randy, and Vic to tell them what happened to Christy. They all immediately flew over and tried helping him with a plan to get her back. They agreed that he should do the match and then Vic and Randy would go get Christy.

Every night for the next few nights, Gene has been calling Dave to keep him updated. Every time, Dave would ask to talk to Christy, but he would only be able to listen to her scream from the background. It was two more days. Christy didn't know if she was going to end up getting married to Gene, or not. Dave didn't know what more he could to for two more days. Randy and Vic kept hoping that they would be able to find Christy.

RAW 

Well it was RAW, the moment of truth. To see what was going to happen. Dave was in the ring awaiting Gene's titan tron call. Moments later, Gene shoed up on the screen. "Hello David." "Don't call me that!" "Oh relax, you let Christy call you that don't you?" "Cut to the chase Snitsky." "Okay." At that moment, the camera's moved to Christy. She was beat up pretty bad. "That's it Gene, come out here you son of a bitch!" "No problem!" Gene tied up Christy and eventually made it to the ring.

A few minutes later, Gene eventually ended up in the ring and him and Dave started going at it. Dave was beyond furious, so he was throwing a lot of punched at Gene. While they were wrestling Randy and Vic finally found Christy. But she was tied up in so many knots. "Hold on Christy. We'll get help." They ran off to go get some help. At that moment, Dave was finished with Gene. He immediately ran our to go find Christy. Christy was looking around crying. But suddenly she felt a safe feeling in her heart when she saw Dave running towards her. He looked at all the ropes and took a moment. Then he started untying all of the knots. After a few minutes, he finally got all the knots out. She felt so glad to see him. He slowly and carefully lifted her up in his arms. He then carried her to his locker room. He set her down on the couch and kneeled down beside her. "Are you okay Christy?" "I am, now that you're here." Dave smiled at her. They were staring in each other's eyes when he moved closer and started passionately kissing her. They continued kissing when Randy and Vic ran in the room out of breath. They both just paused at what they were doing. "Wow, I think she's okay now. What do you think Randy?" They continued kissing without knowing Randy and Vic in the room. "Ah hah." Dave eventually climbed on top of Christy and they stared getting more into it.

2 YEARS LATER 

Gene Snitsky never bothered Christy again. Dave proposed to Christy and they got married a few months ago. She was expecting.


End file.
